Episode Vetoes
Each ST:TNG season that Adam and Ben covered allowed each of them a single chance to veto outright an episode that one of them dislikes, for any reason whatsoever. The veto option was given near the end of the podcast following the preview of the next episode. These vetoes could also immediately be un-vetoed by the other host if they decided to spend their own veto to nullify the choice and review the episode anyway. And that's totally what happened two three four five six SEVEN times. Vetoes are accompanied by that synthy sound effect from "A Current Affair", which is also played in reverse if the veto is reversed. The episode on which the veto is invoked (and, in all cases so far, immediately un-invoked) starts with the Majel Barrett 'Last time on...' from the episode 'Best of Both Worlds pt. 2', followed by highlights of the veto-unveto dialogue from the previous episode. Vetoes for both Adam and Ben were restored upon the beginning of a new season of TNG. Adam and Ben briefly ran a poll amongst viewers regarding changing up the rules of the veto system to include options such as making the other one watch the episode alone or even bringing in a guest podcaster to review the episode which was vetoed with the person who did not veto it. Despite having a large amount of replies to this poll, Adam and Ben decided to deliberately ignore the results and went on doing it the same way they did it before, because it's their goddamn podcast, and what the hell are you gonna do about it? Upon their conclusion of their TNG review, Ben and Adam ended vetoes and moved onto a different system for Deep Space Nine. Veto Attempts * Season 1: In Ep. 9 "Who's the Big Dog Now?" Adam tries to veto S1E10 "Haven" because it features Lwaxana Troi. Ben nullifies it to be "a diabolical asshole." * Season 2: In Ep. 42 "USS Dumpy" Ben attempts to veto the “Space Irish” episode S2E18 “Up the Long Ladder.” Adam counter-vetoes in order to “feel powerful” and get revenge for the season 1 counter-veto by making them watch a critically panned episode. * Season 3: In Ep. 48 "Thinking About Baseball" Ben says that Ensigns of Command (S3E02) is in his top ten. So Adam vetoes it. Ben is forced to counter-veto. This turns into their greatest regret when a later season 3 episode features both Lwaxana Troi and Ferengis. * Season 4: In Ep. 77 "The Gordian Sock" Ben tries to veto “Remember Me” (S4E05) because it's a turkey. Adam counters because "fuck you, we're watching it!" * Season 5: In Ep. 108 "A Big Fan of Scarcity" Ben attempts to veto “New Ground” (S5E10) thinking it's a Lwaxana ep. Adam pulls a Denzel in Crimson Tide and counters him for attempting to veto while running blind. * Season 6: In Ep. 131 "The Deep End of the Pool" Adam attempts to veto "Rascals" because he hates what they do to Ro, they stick a kid in Guinan's hat (neck injury), and he often skips it. He is anti-kids. Ben counters because he likes it and thinks Adam needs a second chance at it, if he skips it so often. * Season 7: Adam attempts to veto TNG 707 because Lwaxana is involved. It is a sure-thing veto opportunity. Ben counters because he thinks there are worse episode later in the season that they need the vetoes for more. This is the most nonsensical counter-veto of the series and does nothing to stop to rumors that the entire thing was rigged from the start and they never planned to ever actually veto an episode. Category:Running Segments Category:TNG Jokes